The Kidnapper
by EminemxWWEFan
Summary: A group of snobby girls in school go missing one by one. Now John Cena, Kelly's boyfriend and 2 girls have the hard task of findng the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! :) !**

* * *

School, Lunch..

_Let's visit the popular(Girls) table. Where 8 girls sit. Kelly Cena, Velvet Sky, Ashley Massaro, Candice Michelle, Trish Stratus and Nicole&Brianna Garcia. They are talking about the party Kelly and her twin brother John Cena are throwing._

"So, girls. What are we going to wear?" Nikki asked smiling. The girls were talking about what they were going to wear to John Cena, Nikki Bella's boyfriend, summer party. He and his sister, Kelly usually have a party every summer and they always end up being the best of the year. John is popular but doesnt care about the popularity, he isn't a snob, he will be seen with the geeks and people like that.. He doesn't care.

"I don't know. I think i'll wear my gold, short dress with my matching heels" Ashley said and smiles, "Oooow... You look hot in that dress" Candice says, Ashley smiles "Thanks, what are you wearing to the party?" Ashley asks. "I have totally no idea" Ashley nods as the bell goes, "We'll girls. Today after school, lets go shopping?" Trish was about to speak but.. "No Trish. No nos, were going and that's it". The girls all smile "Sounds like a plan" Velvet replies.

* * *

_Let's see John who is about to talk to the 3 people who are classed as "Weird" in there school. Phil Brooks, AJ Mendez and Paige Knight. Phil is e classed as weird because he doesn't drink, smoke or do drugs, AJ is classed as weird because she liked video games and comics and Paige is new but people made it clear at they don't like her. they don't like her because... Well, they just don't. Nobody popular would ever be seen talking to any of them! That's great risk of the populars leaving you._

"Hi guys" John said walking up to them and taking a seat next to AJ. "What do you want, Cena?" Paige asked. Phil ahead filled her in about who to be nice to and who not, and John Cena, was one of the 'WhoNot's.

"Nice accent you've got there.. Where ya from?" John asks, "Norwich, England" Paige replies talk looking at him and John nodded. "Well basically I just wanted to in it you 3 to a party this Saturday. You guys are welcome to come if you want" John said and walked away, Paige smiled and so did AJ. They were glad that they'd been invited!

"Ugh, really? I'm not going to that party! Hell no!" Phil said with a dicscusted look on his face. He hated people like John, very sli. "I am" AJ replied, "Same here" Paige replied, "it will be fun" Paige said taking. Sip of her Pepsi "Nah.. fuck that!" Phil said. AJ sighed wishing he would go. This could be there chance of not being losers anymore. AJ was tired of it and was hoping this party would be a massive game changer!.


	2. Chapter 2

_**PLEASE READ!:**_

_**I WILL BE GOING ON HOLIDAY FOR 2 WEEKS TONIGHT, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE MY FANFICTION OR ANYTHING WHALST I AM AWAY, IF YOU NEED TO CONTACT ME OR ANYTHING, MY INSTAGRAM IS: futurewwediva14. I FLY BACK HOME ON 'SEPTEMBER FRIDAY 13th'(great day right?). HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! :)**_

_**xoxo **_

_**-Atlanta.**_

_- Shopping -_

Shopping was going great for most girls, all apart from Brie. Brie wasn't feeling to great and all she wanted to do was go to sleep in her big, comfy bed.. But by the looks of everyone, they wern't leaving any time soon. Candice notices Brie's face and walks over to he. Brie had walked away from the group because they were constantly giggling and being loud, it felt like the noise was killing her brain. "Are you ok, Brie? You have such a sad face", Brie sighs. "I just feel sick.. I've been feeling like it all day", Candice looks conserned. "Oh, do you want me to drive you home?", "Would you?" Brie asks, feeling relived. "Yeah shore, let's just go say goodbye to everyone then we will go" they both smile and walk up to the others talking whalst looking for there sizes in the dresses.

"Guys.. I'm going to take Brie home. She isn't feeling well", Everyone looks at them but doesn't know what to say. Nicole walks up to her sister and gives her a hug "Bye sis. I'm staying at Vel's tonight so I won't be home, tell mom?" Nicole says and Brie nodds. "Thanks. Love you" "Bye". Candice and Brie walk out of the place and drive to the Garcia house.

Brie's house was about a 20 minute drive, when they got there nobody was home, Kathy, Brie and Nikki's mom works nights and there dad is on a buissness trip so most of the time it's just Brie and Nicole.

Candice and Brie walked into the house and Brie walked straight to the medicine cabinate and got some asperin. After that her and Candice went to her room and just sat and talked, waiting for Brie's headache to go.

* * *

_- John's House -_

_- John's POV -_

It's 10pm now, Kelly hasn't came come, probably at Randy's house. I have been up all night talking to Paige. She was such a great person to talk to, amazing infact. She was so cool and down to earth, nothing like any other girl. I liked it. She told me about her life, everything from how grew up in povety and to why she got a lip ring. We talked until midnight when her dad came in and told her to get to sleep. That night all I could think about is her, finally getting to sleep I get a text, from Kelly.

_John, I have gone to spend time with some friends in AZ. I just landed. I wont be in contact for a while but I will enough. Bye. ILY. xoxo - Kelly_

What the fuck! Kelly doesn't even know anyone in Arizona. It doesn't seem right, she doesn't use 'ILY' and never in a million years would type 'xoxo'. NONE of this made any sence but I just ignored it. Went to sleep, ready for school the next day.

**OOOOWW! What do you think happend to Kelly? Has she really gone to Arizona to see her friends?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: SEPTEMBER 28th.**


End file.
